Many types of work machines include lift components, such as loaders, that are attached to work machine bodies via couplers. For instance, a typical loader includes a bucket that is moveably attached to a lift arm, and the loader is coupled to a body of a wheel loader via a coupler. The coupler includes at least one lift hydraulic cylinder that is operable to move the lift arm up and down, and at least one bucket hydraulic cylinder that is operable to move the bucket back and forth about the lift arm. The coupler also includes a plurality of pins, including a pin moveably attaching the lift arm to the machine body, a pin attaching the lift hydraulic cylinder to the machine body and a pin attaching the lift hydraulic cylinder to the arm.
During the operation of the wheel loader, the operator may complete many lifting cycles during which the loader lifts material out of a material pile in order to transport the material to another location. A normal lifting cycle should be smooth and uninterrupted. However, operator error, such as abruptly stopping the upward movement of the loader during the lifting cycle or abruptly varying the speed of the lift, can create an abnormal lifting cycle. In addition to operator error, a faulty coupler can cause abnormal lifting cycles. For instance, the coupler may be insufficiently lubricated, and/or problems may occur in the pins and lift hydraulic cylinder.
Often, problems within the coupler are identified through operator or technician inspection during regularly scheduled maintenance. The delay in detecting problems within the coupler can compound an existing problem and limit the productivity of the loader during operation prior to detection. Further, detection through regularly scheduled maintenance may be subjected to human error, especially if the technicians are not alerted to any performances issues of the loader. In addition, undetected faults for the coupler can lead to breakdown during operation. A breakdown in the loader during operation not only costs time and money, but also can be an annoyance. Thus, a more accurate method of detecting problems within the coupler is needed.
The present disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.